Snow White and Rose Red
by Tami Sullivan
Summary: The story of SnowWhite and RoseRed retold!
1. Prologue

**Snow-White and Rose-Red: Prologue**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fairytale of Snow-White and Rose-Red

Snow-White and Rose-Red had been together since before they could remember, since the beginning of time, perhaps before then. They had always been; in their timeless lives. Snow-White and Rose-Red lived in a time where handsome princes on noble steeds passed castle walls ridden with vines on their way to cities whose buildings shamed the mystical castles. Where gods of old reigned mighty over the cinema and corporate business. Where time did not pass, or no one seemed to notice. One could do what they wished as long as it did not conflict with the agenda of another.

Snow-White and Rose-Red were friends, lovers, sisters; it did not matter so long as they were. Everything was done together and nothing without the other. When Snow-White was sick Rose-Red would make medicines from herbs in their garden. And in turn when Rose-Red flew into a temper Snow-White would be there to kiss her lips and whisper in her ear until she was calm. They loved purely, both physically and spiritually, and were always at each others side. Both Snow-White and Rose-Red were beautiful, in their own ways.

Snow-White was the quieter and perhaps younger of the two. (Though no one, not even them, knew for sure.) Snow-White was paler and became ill more often than Rose-Red. She was thinner and not as voluptuous as her other and her breasts were small but perfect in shape. Her hair was the color of wheat, ready to be harvested, and thin, but soft as a feather to the touch. Snow-White was the one who kept the house and cooked.

Rose-Red was bold and spoke her mind. Rose-Red's skin was nicely tanned, and she lay in the sun often. Her curvaceous figure went with her full and heavy breasts, but this was not to say she was heavy set, she was healthy. Rose-Red's hair was a fiery red and very full and thick. She was always out and about, gathering wood for a fire, or shopping in the crowded market streets, but always in the sight of Snow-White, who preferred to sit in the shade and watch.

Watching is what Snow-White often did. She watched as the plants in their garden grew and flowered. When Rose-Red tilled and sowed she watched, then watered and cared for the plants, and would again watch as Rose-Red harvested them in months to come. She mostly watched Rose-Red and listened. Rose-Red worked and talked for Snow-White, she knew it was what Snow-White wanted, it made her happy, so Rose-Red was happy.

At the end of the day Snow-White and Rose-Red would lay together in bed and whisper to each other, tell each other wishes and things they learned. Sometimes they just looked into each others eyes and knew each others thoughts, all was known between them, there were no secrets. Then passion would overtake them.

They kissed each other feverishly, their mouths knowing no boundaries. They pleasured one another, each knowing what the other wanted, needed. After the passion had gone they held each other tight in the tangle of blankets and slept peacefully, sharing each others dreams.

However, this would soon change. They would no longer be with each other at all times. No longer would they know each others thoughts and share dreams. Their soul divided and would no longer be one in the same. Rose-Red's tempers would flare and Snow-White could not calm them, or she would not be there to. Their perfect love to be joined by hate, tears, and jealousy. Time would become apparent, so would the aches it brings, spoiling their timeless perfect world.


	2. Chapter 1: The Silent Man

**Snow-White and Rose-Red: Chapter 1 The Silent Man**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fairytale of Snow-White and Rose-Red

One morning Snow-White awoke before Rose-Red. This had never happened before, always had their eyes fluttered open at the same time to meet each others gaze. However, Snow-White spent no more than a moment pondering this before going to work in the kitchen. She would make Rose-Red a delicious breakfast of berries, freshly baked honey bread, and hand squeezed orange juice. Then after they would have a bath with rose petals of every color strewn across the water. Snow-White smiled to herself imagining her beautiful Rose-Red enjoying the meal, getting sticky from the berries, and then bathing together among the petals. Humming a sweet melody she set to work making the bread, squeezing the oranges, and washing the berries, making everything perfect.

Rose-Red awoke. She smiled then opened her eyes expecting to see the smiling face of her lovely Snow-White, but instead saw the crumpled bed sheets. Alarmed she got up and walked into the kitchen. There was her Snow-White, decorating the table with fresh mint and gardenias, standing in her thin white shift, and the morning sun playing in her hair.

Good morning, my angel. Rose-Red said smiling as Snow-White jumped slightly, but then came close to Rose-Red and kissed her lips.

I woke up and decided to make a special breakfast, just for you. Snow-White said, her sapphire like eyes sparkling. She kissed Rose-Red once more before going to check on the bread whose scent filled the room. Seeing it was done Snow-White took it out carefully and placed it on the table then beckoned for Rose-Red to sit. Rose-Red sat then sliced the bread so that it would cool quicker. Snow-White then busied herself with the rest of breakfast.

Then there came a rap at the door, that resounded throughout the small house. Rose-Red got up warily, not expecting anyone, and opened the door.

Who is i- Snow-White started, but turned around hearing that Rose-Red had stepped backwards. Before them stood a great bear of a man. He was tall and broad, but fit, and his hair was a deep brown and curled, his hazel eyes shone, but were sorrowful, or pained. His eyes made Snow-White and Rose-Red unafraid. They knew he meant them no harm. Rose-Red beckoned that he come in, it was then she noticed his hands, stained with blood; his blood. Snow-White and Rose-Red had been too- was it terror they had felt, or merely surprise?- distracted to notice. But they now set to help him, this man who was a prince, an actor, warrior, millionaire. Rose-Red helped seat him while Snow-White went to fetch water and a cloth.

When Snow-White returned the man had taken off his soiled shirt and sat there bare chested. Snow-White sat near him and tenderly washed the large wound on his side and the smaller ones on his smooth muscled chest and torso. All the while he looked admiringly down at her. Snow-White had never been this close to a man before, she had rarely even seen them. On occasion they were there in the market and she saw them from afar where she sat and watched Rose-Red and watched the men gawk lustfully at Rose-Red. Rose-Red reveled in their looking, Snow-White knew Rose-Red liked the attention, so she was happy. But now it was she, Snow-White, the pale and petite one that received the attention and she blushed in spite of herself and secretly loved it.

Rose-Red stared at the mysterious and handsome young man. She only broke this trance when Snow-White asked if she could get fresh water and more cloth. Rose-Red did so, leaving Snow-White and the quiet man alone.

The man did not speak yet Snow-White knew what he felt and thought, something she had only experienced with Rose-Red. Snow-White washed him everywhere; his chest, arms, back, face, taking in his scents. He smelled of nature; his breath of the woods, his hair of nuts and flowers, and his skin, his muscled body, of grass, new soil. She breathed him in like the mint and gardenias on the table.

When Rose-Red returned Snow-White washed him quickly, but gently, with the clean water, then bandaged him with the clean cloth. She then stood up and smiled at him. As he sat and she stood they were eye level, Snow-White looked deep into his eyes for the first time. They glistened and no longer showed pain, but something else -what was it?- perhaps just gratitude. Snow-White felt drawn to him somehow, she felt something for him, something unknown to her, she hoped Rose-Red would not notice.

The man turned his gaze to the table and Snow-White knew he was hungry. She placed a small plate in front of him and served him the largest slice of bread, which was still warm and perfect to eat. Snow-White then gave him berries and poured him juice. She then had Rose-Red sit and served her, all the while she felt the man's eyes on her, causing her face to go red.

It was not until Snow-White had sat and served herself that the man turned his eyes from her and began to eat. He ate hungrily and fast. The bread slice was gone in just bites and the berries just as fast. The fresh orange juice he drank in two gulps. Unable to control herself Snow-White's soft laughter like silver bells filled the room. The man smiled, amused, at her. She filled his cup and served him more bread to his lifted plate, their hands touching for a moment.

Rose-Red watched nibbling the bread. Snow-White had made the meal for her. It was _her _special breakfast. An emotion welled up inside of her, one she did not know yet, but it was jealousy. She put down the bread, it tasted stale and old, the berries sour, the orange juice too sweet, or not sweet enough. Snow-White had not looked at her once while they sat there, except once to ask for the bowl of berries. Rose-Red got up hastily, upsetting the table, and stormed into the bathroom.

Snow-White, shocked, got up to clean the orange juice that had spilled. She looked after Rose-Red as she rung out the towel she had used in the wash basin. She then looked at the man who seemed unaffected. He returned her look with his own that seemed to say Go to her. Snow-White nodded and walked to the bathroom.

She knocked on the door then opened it slowly. There sat Rose-Red in the full tub, her curly red hair in her face and tear stained cheeks. Snow-White knelt before the tub and held her beloved Rose-Red in her arms.

Dearest, She said, My beautiful Rose-Red. With that she kissed her and wiped away her tears. Snow-white then got into the large tub, still in her thin white shift and held her beautiful naked Rose-Red to her.

Rose-Red, calmed now by the sweet embrace of her Snow-White, turned Snow-White's face to her own and kissed her passionately on the mouth. Snow-White took the kiss greedily and wrapped her arms around Rose-Red's neck. Rose-Red kissed Snow-White deeper, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Snow-White moaned softly into the kiss, then fear flooded her. She was thinking of the man, if she had known his name she was sure she would have said it. Slowly she ended the kiss.

Let's go to the lake, Snow-White said, you can fish, and I'll make us a nice supper tonight. She got out of the tub and went dripping wet through the second door that led straight to their bedroom.

Snow-White dried and dressed in a white flowy knee length skirt trimmed with lace and a white blouse. She then brought Rose-Red, who had already gotten out of the tub and drained it, tan breeches and a thin cotton shirt that exposed both cleavage and midriff, a shirt that Snow-White loved on Rose-Red.

Snow-White then went into the kitchen to see that the dishes had been cleaned, dried, and put away. Snow-White smiled and looked into the den to see the man sitting there and looking fondly at her. She blushed and turned towards Rose-Red who had just come into the kitchen, her hair pulled half back and clipped.

Let's go, Snow-White. Rose-Red said then looked at the man, You may come too, you can keep Snow-White company while she sits on the dock, she never goes in the boat when I fish.

Snow-White shamefully feared he would decline, however, he stood, smiling, and bowed slightly, as if in thanks. Snow-White was ecstatic, but was sure to conceal her joy. If Rose-Red knew how happy this made her she was sure Rose-Red would find some reason for him to stay at home.


	3. Chapter 2: Fishing Stories

**Snow-White and Rose-Red: Chapter 2 Fishing Stories**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fairytale of Snow-White and Rose-Red

Snow-White sat silently on the dock beside the man, every once in awhile looking at Rose-Red and smiling when she caught her eye. In their silence Snow-White and the man communicated in thought. He told her of the world and its wonders, and how beautiful she was, this of course caused her face to go pink and erupt in a fit of giggles. The man placed his hand lightly on hers, then leaned towards her. At that moment they heard splashing in the water. Snow-White looked and saw Rose-Red, wet, holding a large fish, beaming at her.


	4. Chapter 3: Mistaken Supper

**Snow-White and Rose-Red: Chapter 3 Mistaken Supper**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Fairytale of Snow-White and Rose-Red

That night Snow-White cooked for three. It was a splendid meal of baked fish with an herbal sauce and an equally delicious onion soup. Aloud she claimed it was for her love, Rose-Red, but in her mind she made it for the man; and he knew.

That night as they ate it was not silent and awkward as it had been that morning. Snow-White and Rose-Red talked of their life, and adventures they had shared together. The man, the prince, the actor, sat silently, listening intently, smiling at Snow-White when she looked at him.

Rose-Red talked the most, and seemed not to notice the smiles the man gave her Snow-White, or did not care. She was certain that her Snow-White was capable of loving only her. Yet, sadly, she was terribly mistaken.

Rose-Red, Snow-White, and the man sat at the table for hours, Rose-Red and Snow-White still talking, the man still listening. They sat there till the food got cold, and the soup thickened, until the soft pink glow of morning filtered through the window.

Snow-White yawned and got up from the table, starting to clear it. As she reached to take the man's plate he placed his hand on hers. She looked at him, her heart fluttering and curiosity in her eyes.

Go to sleep, my beautiful one, I will clean for you. Take Rose-Red and go to sleep. He thought, and she understood.

Snow-White nodded, then glanced at her Rose-Red, she was asleep. Quickly, blushing, Snow-White placed a quick kiss on the man's cheek. He smiled up at her, and watched as she woke Rose-Red and they went to their room to sleep.


End file.
